


The Demon and the human

by AnonymousUseru



Series: JohnRose Week - Written Edition [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Too lazy to tag rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousUseru/pseuds/AnonymousUseru
Summary: JOHNROSE WEEK DAY 4.DemonstuckWhen two friends reconnect with each other after a long time.





	The Demon and the human

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, most of this story are made up as I went along so basically, this is improv.

We live in a world where humans hide in fear from violent, cruel, and gruesome demons. The humans have no chance of killing any demons ever. The humans began to grow their own faction. They started to ignore their ignorant racial beliefs to unite to the thing they despise more than anything else, the demons.

Rose Lalonde, a young human who lives a sheltered life. The woman doesn’t like any of it, with her mom trying to coddle her while her dad being distant as usual. Dave, Rose’s older brother, has been sneaking out as of late, supposedly meeting his childhood friend.

Childhood friends are what the two siblings would vaguely remember while their parents never mentioned them. Roxy, Rose’s mom, said that they moved away and could never come back. 

Sitting in the room with guns, pure white needles that are rumoured to be wands, a small yet soft bed with a dark purple bedsheet and a desk and a chair. Rose would sit on the desk, looking at photos of her supposed past.

There were some times that Rose would daze off into a peaceful memory, where she would run around with a raven-haired boy with blue eyes and sharp canines. The times where he would brag about getting a soul, from what he said is like candy. The times where the boy would drag Rose into the peaceful and colourful forest with a small per cent of danger. 

 

John Egbert, the son of Jane Crocker and Jake English, the upper class of demons. They spent their time, living in a nice mansion posing as humans. John would love to go hang out with his fellow demons but, he was their supplier. The family will move often.

Sitting down in the large and dark bedroom, John went to a little album he made before. There were pictures of him with a blonde girl, playing together. The photos were taken by the girl’s parents because, John’s parents usually never associate themselves with humans. There were also pictures of John’s sister, Jade with a blonde hair boy. Things were a lot simpler back then.

“Times change way too fast.”

 

The sun has gone far down for a long while. On the hard wooden desk with an uncomfortable chair, sat Rose Lalonde, who is in deep sleep. On the silver surface, there was a photograph of emerald green grass, beautiful brown trees with different gemstone colours sparkling brightly. On the photograph, there was a beautiful princess with her crown, made from the gems of nature and a handsome prince, with wings of steel, made to protect the princess.

The sun has set as a young man folding down his wings after a long day of getting food. His parents said that they had to go on another diet for a while as humans are starting to avoid them. Flying around, hunting after animals were tiring but, it was worth the soul. The young man removed his glasses from his face, sat down on the cotton-candy stuffed bed and before he knew it, sleep had come and assassinated his conscious. 

 

_ “The sun’s going down. I think we should leave now.” A little blonde girl stated to her companion, walking around their usual hang out spot. _

_ “Okay Rosalyn, let’s go before the demons come.” The little boy responded, grabbing the girl’s hand. _

_ The two went to the forest, the place where the boy claimed there’s a lot of magical gemstones. The girl found two needles with the boy claiming it to be magic wands. Unfortunately, the two children couldn’t find any gemstones but, made flower crowns and calling themselves prince and princess. _

_ The boy walked hand in hand with the girl, to the exit of the forest. Fortunately, the forest wasn’t large and easy to navigate. While walking by, there was a demon, creeping and crawling, waiting for the children to stop. The demon then flew in front of the children. _

_ No one could imagine the demon’s shock to see a higher-class demon, hanging out with a human. _

_ “Hey Johnny, is that a new treat for me?” The demon asked, pushing his long black hair to the back of his ears.  _

_ Rose quickly got her “magic” wands out and seemed like she’s ready to blast the demon. Rose concentrated, trying to blast the demon but, only a small spark came out. The demon, looking at the pure white wand and the little girl then he started laughing pitifully. _

_ “You got the most powerful wand and yet you can’t use it. Humans are fucking useless. John, she’s worthless and probably won’t taste that good anyway.” _

_ “You’re not going to hurt my princess!” John said, bringing his wings out while blocking Rose from the demon. _

_ Rose was shaking slightly then, her entire vision went black… _

 

“Hey Lalonde, wake up.” A deadpan voice said, shaking the human girl up. Rose blinked multiple times, her heart going at the speed of light her breathing was a cinderblock.

“Look, Lalonde, Egbert is going to come over today with Harley.” the voice continued, looking excited despite his tone of voice.

Rose just stayed quiet as her brother continued to talk and talk.

“John!! Mom and dad are going to be out today! I arranged a meeting with Dave to meet each other. You’re coming along!” A cheerful voice yelled at the young man, who just woke up.

“Jade, will she even remember me?” John asked, bringing his glasses and pushing it up with his middle finger.

“Dave said that she has the photo of you two so, I say she does.”

 

“So princess, nice to see you again.”

“I am flattered that you call me ‘princess’, I take it as a sign that you haven’t changed.”

“Well, may I kiss you, Rose?”

“It depends if you’re good at it John, it depends.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where the other days are, I drew them on my Tumblr.


End file.
